This invention relates to a celiac injector introduced into a body cavity by means of an intra-celiac medical instrument such as an endoscope, whereby a medical fluid is injected into celiac tissue at a desired part inside the body cavity.
The elongated injector of this type, like catheters and other intra-celiac medical instruments, is inserted in a channel of an endoscope, for example. The distal end portion of the injector may be brought into the body cavity by introducing a flexible tube of the endoscope into the body cavity for medical observation and examination of celiac tissue. In injecting a medical fluid into tissue at part detected during the endoscopic observation, the distal end of the injector is extended beyond an open end of the flexible tube of the endoscope to be brough close to the objective part. Subsequently, an injector needle is projected from the distal end of the injector and stabbed into the tissue, and then the medical fluid is injected into the tissue.
Thus, the distal end portion of the injector is guided to the objective part inside the body cavity by the endoscope. Even if guided accurately to the objective part, however, the injector will be wrongly stabbed or not be stabbed at all due to slipping of the needle point if the tissue to be stabbed with the needle is too hard or too soft. Moreover, even through the needle is stabbed into the correct part, the needle point may be removed from the tissue during the injection of the medical fluid.
If the celiac part to be stabbed exists in an internal organ always in drastic motion or is a quite narrow portion or a small projecting portion, in particular, then the aforesaid difficulties will be augmented.